The tubular portions of the housing of a laser generating assembly usually comprise two sections, electrically insulated from each other, each section being electrically biased due to their electrical contact with the respective electrodes in the laser. The insulator means, sometimes referred to as the break, which joins two sections of the laser housing not only must be an electrical insulator, but must also form a vacuum seal to each portion of the laser housing. A further requirement is that the break be sufficiently heat-resistant to withstand the temperatures generated by the laser. The breaks in copper vapor lasers (CVLs) have heretofore been formed of ceramic material, such as alumina. However, such ceramic breaks suffer from at least two important disadvantages which inhibit their adaptation to application to large bore lasers or to a laser installation of industrial scale. The first such disadvantage is that utilization of a ceramic break in a large bore laser, i.e., a laser having an inner diameter of about 10 inches or more, requires such large pieces of alumina that the manufacturing cost of the break alone begins to approach the cost of the total of the costs of the other components of the laser. Thus, in an industrial scale laser installation, where a plurality of lasers may be used in line and/or multiplexed, a significant portion of the installation will be the cost of the ceramic breaks. Secondly, in an installation accommodating a plurality of lasers within an enclosed edifice, the heat which radiates from the ceramic break from each laser is substantial. Since the interior of the edifice is necessarily airconditioned to protect other components required to generate and utilize laser beams, such as electrical components, another significant portion of the costs of operating a laser installation would be the cost of maintaining the proper temperature within the edifice housing the lasers. Therefore, it is evident that two rather substantial cost components of an industrial laser installation stem from a single item, the ceramic break.